En busca del valle encantado (Reloaded)
by Fernando-Urashima
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Piecito hubiera tenido un hermano? Descubre lo aquí
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El inicio**

Una vez, en esta misma tierra y bajo este mismo sol… mucho antes que nosotros, y antes que el mono y que el elefante… antes que el lobo, el bisonte o la ballena… antes que el mamut y que el mastodonte… en la era de los dinosaurios.

Había dos clases de dinosaurios: unos tenían los dientes planos y comían las hojas de los árboles; y otros tenían los dientes puntiagudos para comer carne y devoraban a los que se alimentaban de hojas. Entonces sucedió, que las hojas comenzaron a morir. Los poderosos animales que dominaban la tierra, estaban de hecho dominados por las hojas. Desesperados por la falta de alimento unas cuantas manadas se pusieron en marcha hacia el Gran Valle: una tierra todavía verde y frondosa, un gran viaje de la vida.

La marcha estaba llena de peligros. Los dentiagudos acechaban a las manadas con la esperanza de capturar a cualquiera que se extraviase. Los comedores de hojas solo se detenían para incubar a sus crías. Pero… aun el empollar podía ser peligroso…

Un huevo caía por una cascada, hasta dar con el suelo fangoso y blando, quedando agrietado, pero la cría en su interior seguía viva. Ésta comenzó a golpear el huevo, abriéndolo tras varios intentos. Miro con sus infantiles ojos hacia todos lados, hasta que una voz dulce llamó su atención…

\- _Aquí estoy._

Miro hacia arriba y vio tres cabezas sobre él, y una de ellas se acercaba con una gran sonrisa. La cría se enrolló mientras recibía un lametazo, se movió pero recibió otro que le abarcó todo el cuerpo. En su mente algo hizo click, entendiendo que ese extraño sería su madre; no pudo pensar mucho porque recibió otro lametazo en su pequeña cabecita, haciéndole sonreír, pero cayó al suelo por otro lametazo en su cuerpo. Éste decidiendo dar un poquito de cariño, dio con su pequeña lengua una lamida a la enorme cabeza, la cual comenzó a frotarse cariñosamente contra él, haciendo que éste se agarrara a ella con sus patitas y se frotara también. Varias criaturas comenzaron a salir para ver al nuevo bebé de la manada, haciendo que el pequeño se escondiera entre las patas delanteras de su madre.

\- _No tengas miedo… Puedes salir._

Aun así, seguía teniéndolo y salió corriendo, tropezándose graciosamente, haciendo reir a su madre, la cual lo cogió por la piel de donde empezaba su cuello, y subirlo encima de su lomo. De toda la manada no quedaban más que su mamá y sus abuelos. El los conocía por su olor y el amor que le tenían; y lo llamaron… Piecito.

**Mamá:** _Y ahora, ten mucho cuidado Piecito._

El pequeño comenzó a bostezar mientras su abuelo lo observaba de cerca, riendo de puro júbilo. La otra cabeza, que sería su abuela, se puso al lado de la de su madre, mirándole también con amor, haciendo sonreir al pequeño; ésta se frotó contra la de su madre, como felicitándola.

**Mamá:** _Mi precioso Piecito._

El pequeño se hizo una bola para comenzar a dormir.

Varios años más tarde…

Estaba la manada caminando por un sendero baldío, lleno de árboles muertos sin hojas. Su abuelo le dio unas ramitas que parecían tener algo de sustancia para que matara el hambre.

**Piecito:** _Mamá, ¿esto es todo lo que hay de comer?_

**Mamá:** _Ay, lo siento hijito. La tierra ha cambiado. Por eso debemos caminar lo más posible cada día hasta llegar al Gran Valle._

Piecito comenzó a masticar las pequeñas ramas con algo de esfuerzo, tratando de sacarle algún sabor, hasta que un llamado de su madre llamó su atención.

**Mamá:** _Mira, allí arriba. Una hoja de estrella, es algo muy especial._

Mientras Piecito se ponía debajo de ella, su madre cogió la hoja con cuidado, la cual todavía tenía algo de rocío de la mañana y se la dio a su hijo, mientras este reía y brincaba.

**Piecito:** _Una hoja de estrella…_ (se tumbo junto a ella frotándose y comenzó a jugar con ella)

**Mamá:** _Es algo muy especial, te ayudará a hacerte fuerte. Allá donde vamos hay muchas como esa._ (cuando vio que su hijo lamió la hoja, la hizo reír) _Vamos._ (sus abuelos se miraron y asintieron) _El Gran Valle está llena de comida verde, más de la que podrías comer jamás. Y más agua dulce y fresca, de la que jamás podrías beber. Es un lugar hermoso, donde podremos ser felices, con muchos de los nuestros._

**Piecito:** _Guau, ¿y cuando llegaremos?_

**Mamá:** _La bola brillante ha de pasar sobre nosotros muchas veces, y debemos seguirla cada día hasta donde toca la tierra._

**Piecito:** _¿Has visto alguna vez el Gran Valle?_

Su madre se detuvo, para luego mover su cuello hasta donde estaba su retoño.

**Mamá:** _No._

**Piecito:** _Bueno… ¿Y entonces como sabes que está ahí?_

**Mamá:** _Hay cosas que se ven con los ojos… Y otras que se ven con el corazón._

**Piecito:** (suspiro) _No entiendo mamá._

**Mamá:** (riendo) _Lo entenderás Piecito, lo entenderás._

Unas risas llamaron la atención de Piecito, el cual se metió en unos arbustos hasta sacar la cabeza y ver quien daba esas risas. Escuchó a su madre decirle que no se alejara mucho. Vió como una pequeña dinosauria de color anaranjado, con un cuerno en su nariz y una gorguera que protegía su cuello perseguía una mosca, rompiendo las rocas en su camino. Cuando creía que la tenía, la mosca le tiró un liquido morado a la cara y salió volando, haciendo reír a Piecito.

\- _¿De qué te ríes?_

La dinosauria comenzó a remover tierra, haciendo que Piecito saliera del arbusto e hiciera lo mismo. Con un grito de guerra, la pequeña se lanzó a por él, mientras que éste hacia lo mismo. Pero a lo lejos su madre tenía un gesto preocupado y su padre salió disparado malhumorado, poniendo su enorme cuerpo en medio y bajando su cabeza.

\- _Ven aquí Cera…_ (mira a Piecito) _Los Trescuernos nunca juegan con Cuellolargos. _

Este gruñe al pequeño que se retira, pero la mencionada Cera se puso delante de él, repitiendo las mismas palabras que su padre; solo hasta que ambas crías eran cogidas por la cola por sus progenitores, los cuales al verse, se retiraron por mutuo respeto.

**Piecito:** _¿Cuellolargo? ¿Hmmm. Mamá, que es un Cuellolargo?_

**Mamá:** _Pues es lo que somos nosotros._

**Piecito:** _Jo, y… ¿por qué no puedo jugar con esa Trescuernos? Nos estábamos divirtiendo._

**Mamá:** _Cada uno trata solo con los de su especie… Los Trescuernos, los Colapinchuda, los Nadadores, los Voladores… Y nunca hacemos nada juntos._

**Piecito:** _¿Por qué?_

**Mamá:** _Pues porque somos diferentes. Siempre ha sido así._

**Piecito:** _¿Pero por qué?_

**Mamá:** (riendo) _No te preocupes tanto. Cuando lleguemos al Gran Valle, encontraras muchos Cuelloslargos con los que podrás jugar._

**Piecito: **(suspiro) _Ojala estuviéramos allá._

**Mamá:** _Aún está muy lejos. Más allá de la gran roca que parece un cuellolargo, y más allá de las montañas que arden. Aún está muy lejos, pero llegaremos._

Esa noche, estaban todos durmiendo, pero una libélula pasó al lado de un sapo el cual la capturó de un salto con su lengua, cayendo al lado del pequeño, despertándole. Se comió al insecto y saltó hacia el suelo. Piecito, curioso, le siguió.

**Cera:** ¿Otra vez tú? Vete, ese saltarín es mío.

**Piecito:** _Pero yo lo vi primero._

**Cera:** _Pero esta es mi charca._

Las dos crías fueron hacia la charca, la cual echaba burbujas, persiguiendo al anfibio. Éste aparecía en una burbuja, escondiéndose cuando una de las dos se echaba encima para cogerle. Así estuvieron un rato mientras reían despreocupados, hasta que un gruñido les alertó, mirando a todas partes, hasta que vieron un enorme dinosaurio sobre dos patas dirigirse hacia ellos, con muy malas intenciones.

**Cera y Piecito:** ¡_Dienteagudo! ¡Socorro!_

Ambos salieron corriendo escondiéndose en unas zarzas, mientras el depredador les miraba. Metió la cabeza olfateando esperando cogerles, pero no lo conseguía. Los dos comenzaron a moverse por la frondosa zarza hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación. Piecito le indicó un camino, pero Cera cogió el otro, siendo perseguido por Piecito gritándole que no era por ahí. El depredador les siguió y metió la cabeza intentando devorarles. Piecito se quedó atrapado en unas ramas, hasta que se soltó, golpeando en la cara a su perseguidor. Las dos crías salieron corriendo campo a través, pero de un salto las alcanzó y dispuesto a comérselas, hasta que un coletazo lo lanzo contra una montaña: era la madre de Piecito, bastante enfadada. Éste comenzó a levantarse golpeando esa roca hasta que la destrozó y se incorporó, mientras la madre les decía que corrieran a las crías.

Comenzó una batalla entre ambos dinosaurios, entre que se intercambiaban mordiscos fallidos y coletazos, hasta que uno lo lanzó otra vez contra una pared. La madre se alejó con las crías en sus patas, pero no pensó que era una estratagema del carnívoro, el cual se lanzó contra la espalda y mordió la carne, haciendo gritar de dolor a la hembra. Siguieron batallando hasta que tiró de un coletazo al depredador por una colina. Pero en ese momento, comenzó a temblar el suelo, resquebrajándose por todos lados y cortándoles la retirada.

Pero el Dienteagudo era persistente, y comenzó a perseguir a las crías otra vez. Piecito pedía socorro a su madre, la cual estaba agotada, pero no iba a dejar a su hijo. Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde escuchó el grito, y estaba el Dienteagudo cayéndose por un precipicio, pero con las fauces abiertas esperando que las crías cayeran en ellas. De otro movimiento con su cola, tiró al depredador por el acantilado, y con su boca cogió a las crías y las puso a salvo. Cera salió corriendo y lanzó un chillido de peligro, haciendo que su padre lanzara otro de alarma. El terremoto comenzó otra vez con más fuerza, destrozándolo todo a su paso.

Tras este choque de continentes, el terremoto dividió la tierra. Las manadas quedaron separadas, las familias se dividieron en dos. Piecito quedó separado de sus abuelos. Cera quedó a un lado del abismo y sus padres al otro.

Esa noche, una lluvia comenzó empapando todo. Piecito estaba llamando a su madre constantemente, hasta que divisó la figura de su madre recostada en la lejanía, corriendo como loco hacia ella.

**Piecito:** _Levántate por favor._

**Mamá:** _No creo que pueda… Piecito._ (intentó levantarse, pero se derrumbó de nuevo) _Querido Piecito, ¿recuerdas el… camino al Gran Valle?_

**Piecito:** _Creo que sí, ¿pero por qué tengo que saberlo? Tú vas a estar conmigo._

**Mamá:** _Estaré contigo, aun cuando no me veas._

**Piecito:** _¿Cómo que cuando no te vea? Siempre podré verte._

**Mamá:** _Piecito, deja que el corazón te guíe; el corazón susurra, así que escúchalo con atención._

Su vida se le estaba escapando, pero una sombra se acercaba a ellos. Temiendo un peligro, sacaba fuerzas para levantarse pero no pudo, pero su pequeño se dio cuenta y se escondió tras su cuello. La sombra que se movía, apareció entre la lluvia, siendo otro Cuellilargo, la cual la hembra moribunda reconoció, siendo una mezcla de asombro y alegría, además de estar sorprendida, ya que pensó que ese ser había muerto hace mucho tiempo…

**Mamá:** _¿Bronto?, no puede ser…_

Flash Back

Un adolescente Cuellilargo se movía por el lugar. Había captado el aroma de su madre, la cual llevaba buscando muchas temporadas frías desde que se perdió hace casi 7 años. Él sabía que le podrían haber dado por muerto, pero había salido a su padre, y sobrevivió con gran ingenio; sin embargo algo en su corazón le ardía, como si tuviera un gran presentimiento. Notó el terremoto y como pudo sobrevivió, continuando su camino. Siguió parte de la tarde hasta que anocheció, empezando una llovizna. Siguió el olor lo que puedo antes que la lluvia la borrara, hasta llegar a un cuerpo en la lejanía. Sintiendo su corazón encogerse, corrió todo lo que puedo hasta llegar allí. Finalmente, su corazón se desgarró: su madre estaba moribunda, tumbada casi inerte y detrás de su cuello, una cría de no más de 5 años… ¿Acaso…?

\- _Bronto? No puede ser…_

Fin del Flash Back

Los ojos de la hembra no daban crédito a lo que veía… Su primer hijo, el que despareció hace tantos años y que buscaron sin éxito, dándole por muerto, estaba delante de ella.

**Bronto:** Mamá…

La cabeza del adolescente se movió para frotarse con gran cariño contra su madre, la cual estaba derramando lágrimas, al igual que él.

**Bronto:** _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué…?_

**Mamá:** _No hay tiempo… No duraré mucho… Quiero que… cuides de Piecito… es tu… pequeño hermano… Tus abuelos… siguen vivos… y se dirigen al Gran Valle… Tienes que… ir… con … ellos…_

Sus palabras murieron con el último suspiro de la hembra. El joven se quedó mirándola durante un rato, hasta que un grito de dolor salió de lo más profundo de su cuerpo y su garganta. Tantos años buscándola, y tenía que encontrarla en su lecho de muerte. Miro su cuerpo y reparó en la profunda herida en su espalda, reconociendo que fue de un Dienteagudo. Con lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos y el corazón encogido, miró hacia el pequeño que lo miraba todavía asustado. Había escuchado que ese Cuellilargo era su hermano, pero estaba todavía demasiado afectado por la muerte de su madre que todavía no lo había asimilado. Era de un tamaño medio, sería como la mitad de grande que sus abuelos, de un color marrón oscuro y una cicatriz que le recorría el ojo derecho, pero el ojo no había sufrido daños. Lo miraba con lágrimas, y muy en su interior, sabía que no iba a hacerle daño, que realmente era su hermano mayor, aun cuando su madre nunca le mencionó. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el recién conocido Bronto le habló.

**Bronto:** _Vamos, hay que refugiarse… Piecito._

El pequeño simplemente asintió y moviéndose lentamente, se puso a su lado, pero éste se puso encima, para cubrir con su cuerpo al pequeño para protegerle de la lluvia. Mientras se alejaban, ambos miraban hacia atrás, viendo el cuerpo inerte de su madre, sintiendo en su corazón punzadas de dolor.

**Bronto:** _Te lo prometo mamá, cuidaré de Piecito y llegaremos al Gran Valle. Puedes estar tranquila_ (entre lágrimas y con gran dolor, pero con una gran determinación en su mirada)

¿No esperabais esto no? Seguro que más de uno ha pensado que era una copia de la película, pero avisé que habrá cambios. ¿Qué pasará con Piecito y su recién descubierto hermano? ¿Podrán llegar sanos y salvos al Gran Valle? ¿Por qué nunca mencionaron a Piecito que tenía un hermano?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Un viaje peligroso**

Flash Back

**Bronto:** _Te lo prometo mamá, cuidaré de Piecito y llegaremos al Gran Valle. Puedes estar tranquila_ (entre lágrimas y con gran dolor, pero con una gran determinación en su mirada)

Fin Flash Back

Esa noche durmieron como pudieron. Habían encontrado una pequeña caverna donde pudieron guarecerse de la lluvia. Bronto hizo con su cuerpo una muralla alrededor de su hermano Piecito, aunque éste no había dicho ni una palabra, y no era para menos. No sabía cómo actuar como un hermano, qué decirle para tranquilizarlo y animarlo,… Dejó de pensar en eso cuando notó que el pequeño se quedó dormido y él pronto le siguió al comprobar que no había peligro.

A la mañana siguiente los dos salieron, pero Piecito estaba como ido, y Bronto se dedicaba a seguirle. En eso, Piecito resbaló cayendo por un saliente encima de otro reptil. Bronto se dedicó a dar la vuelta para bajar, ya que con su tamaño si se tiraba podría hacerse daño. Mientras tanto, el reptil se levantó tirando a Piecito al suelo.

\- _¿Qué pasa aquí?_ (Piecito solo llora) _¿Pero qué te pasa? No te has hecho nada._

**Piecito:** _No hay derecho. Tenía que saberlo. Fue Dienteagudo. Todo es culpa suya._

\- _¿Culpa de quién?_

**Piecito:** _De mamá._

\- _Ohhhh_ (comprendiendo la situación mientras Piecito lloraba) _Ya veo, ya veo._

**Piecito:** (llorando) _¿Por qué me alejaría tanto de casa?_

\- _Oh no ha sido culpa tuya, ni es culpa de tu madre. Tú solo has caso al viejo Hocicos._

**Piecito:** _Sí, pero…_

**Viejo Hocicos:** _No es culpa de nadie. El gran círculo de la vida ha comenzado. Pero… no todos llegaremos juntos al final._

**Piecito:** _¿Qué voy a hacer? La extraño demasiado._

**Viejo Hocicos:** _Y siempre la extrañaras, pero ella siempre estará contigo, mientras recuerdes las cosas que te enseñó. En cierto modo, nunca se separarán, porque son parte el uno del otro._

**Piecito:** _Me duele la pancita._

**Viejo Hocicos:** _Bueno, también eso pasará pequeñito... con el tiempo._

El viejo dinosaurio se incorporó para irse, hasta que vio como Bronto aparecía para llevarse a Piecito, preguntándole si estaba bien o no. Intuyó que sería su hermano o un familiar cercano. Piecito simplemente lloraba, hasta que Bronto lo cogió y lo puso en su espalda, el cual solo hizo que llorara más.

Se sentía fatal, no poder ayudarle… pero también tenía sus propios problemas. No sabía cómo llegar al Gran Valle, y con su hermano así… Llegaron hasta unos riscos y bajó a Piecito para que anduviera un poco; pero se le rompió el corazón cuando se puso a frotarse contra las huellas de otros Cuellolargos que había en la tierra. Cuando iba a decirle que se acercara, un haz de luz iluminó una de las huellas, mientras una hoja de estrella caía del cielo y una voz muy familiar sonó…

\- _Piecito, Bronto…_

Piecito y Bronto se acercaron a aquella hoja. Ésta tenía rocío todavía que se estaba aglomerando en el centro.

**Voz de Mamá:** _Piecito querido… recuerdas el camino al Gran Valle?_ (Piecito niega con la cabeza) _Sigue la bola brillante, hasta más allá de la gran roca que parece un cuellolargo, y más allá de las montañas que arden. Yo estaré en tu corazón Piecito; deja que tu corazón te guíe._ (silencio) _Bronto hijo mío, no sabes la alegría de saber que estás vivo, mi hermoso pequeño. Ojala te hubiéramos encontrado, pero has salido a tu padre. Cuida de tu hermano por mí, es injusto que te ponga esta carga, pero sé que podrás hacerlo._

En eso los dos se miraron, para luego asentir. Piecito cogió la hoja y se la puso en la cabeza, Bronto se puso a su lado y comenzaron el camino juntos los dos. Subiendo una colina, Piecito vio algo en las montañas de enfrente… la sombra de su madre.

**Piecito:** _¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!_

Corrió con alegría a donde estaba la sombra, mientras Bronto miraba con tristeza aquello. Piecito llegó a la montaña y comenzó a dar lametazos, hasta que Piecito supo con toda certeza que estaba solo con su hermano; y aunque el Gran Valle estaba lejos y el viaje era peligroso, tenía que encontrar el camino, porque de otro modo la cadena de la vida se rompería.

Ambos llegaron a donde estaba la gran grieta que separó a las manadas y en la lejanía, el pequeño reconoció a alguien.

**Piecito:** _¡Cera!_ (salió corriendo a donde ella) _Cera, hola._

**Cera:** _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

**Piecito:** _Nada, ¿a dónde vas?_

**Cera:** _Yo voy a buscar a los míos. Están del otro lado._

**Piecito:** _Ya me fijé. No se puede trepar al otro lado._

**Cera:** _Quizás tú no puedas._

Cera encontró como un camino muy escarpado donde podría bajar pero Piecito le dijo que iba al Gran Valle y que podría acompañarlo, y así ayudarse mutuamente.

**Cera:** _Ja, un Trescuernos no necesita la ayuda de un Cuellolargo._

Cera pisó mal y se resbaló por el camino, acabando abajo del todo de la grieta.

**Piecito:** _Bueno, al menos no estarás sola._

**Cera:** _¿En serio? Pues cuando encuentre a mis hermanos ya no estaré sola. Así que vete._ (se da la vuelta y se introduce en una cueva) _Los Trescuernos podemos ser muy peligrosos. Solo hablamos y viajamos con otros Trescuernos._

Piecito solo la vio alejarse, mientras su hermano solo miraba la situación. Negando con la cabeza, le hizo un ademán a su hermano de continuar. Llegaron a un bosque cuyos árboles estaban muertos en su mayoría y había un río. Piecito se puso en un saliente, pensativo y triste; mientras Bronto iba a buscar algo de comida. En eso, otro pequeño saltó del agua y se puso delante de Piecito.

\- _Hola._ (silencio) _Dije hola_ (una lágrima escapa de los ojos de Piecito) _¿Cómo te llamas?_ (silencio) _Ah, ¿tal vez no sabes hablar aun? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?_

Piecito levanta la cabeza un poco.

**Piecito:** _¿Es que no sabes nada? Los Cuellolargos no hablan con los… con lo que seas._ (se termina de levantar)

\- _¿Yo? Yo también soy un cuellolargo ves_ (alargando el cuello) _Tengo laaaarga la cola como tú_ (comienza a estirar la cola, pero ante la mirada escéptica de Piecito, se rinde) _Está bien. No soy un cuello largo, soy un Bocazas, y estoy solito del todo. Perdí a mi familia en la gran sacudida_ (sonándose la nariz, mientras juntaba sus patas traseras)

**Piecito:** _¿Quieres venir conmigo?_

\- _Siiii. Oh jejeje, oh si si si, si quiero si quiero._

Piecito se ríe, pero a su espalda aparece Bronto, el cual traía un poco de comida. Aunque estaba marrón, era mejor que nada. Cuando vio al pequeño, miro a Piecito y luego otra vez al pequeño.

**Piecito:** _Yo me llamo Piecito._

\- _Y yo Patito si, ese es mi nombre si si si._

Ambos miraron la comida que Bronto les trajo, mirándola con desagrado.

**Bronto:** _Es lo mejor que encontré, tal vez más adelante haya más._

Los dos comieron con desagrado, no sabía mal pero tampoco sabía bien. Al menos con eso sus estómagos no protestarían tanto. Una vez comieron, los dos pequeñines fueron detrás del dinosaurio más grande.

**Patito:** _¿Y quién es él?_

**Piecito:** _Es mi hermano Bronto. No habla mucho._

**Patito:** _Eso no está bien, no no no._

Al pasar al lado de un árbol, por una de sus ramas se escucha como un grito y algo cayendo encima de la cara de Piecito, éste grita tirando lo que fuera que se le cayó en la cara al suelo. Bronto se puso listo para pelear al escuchar su grito, pero los dos pequeños estaban mirando hacia un agujerillo en el suelo.

**Patito:** _¿Quién eres tú eh?_

\- _Me llamo Petrie_ (asustado)

**Patito:** _Petrie, je, que gracioso je._

**Petrie:** _Oye, ¿vuelé?_

**Patito:** _No, te caíste._

**Petrie:** _Me caíste._ (dice llevándose las manos a la cabeza)

**Patito:** ¿_No sabes volar? ¿Cómo te subiste allí arriba?_

**Petrie:** _Trepando._

**Piecito:** _Pero tú eres un volador, no un caedor._

**Petrie:** _Muy difícil vuelar _(toma carrerilla e intenta volar, pero solo cae al suelo otra vez)

**Piecito:** _Supongo que sí, nosotros no podemos._

**Patito:** _No, no podemos volar, no jejeje._ (se ríe por la cara de enfado de Petrie)

**Bronto:** _Venga niños, hay que seguir._

Todos decidieron seguir a Bronto, aunque Piecito iba delante de él. Bronto sonrió un poco, al menos ya su hermanito no estaba tan deprimido. Mientras iban caminando por entre ese bosque pantanoso, un ruido asustó a Petrie el cual se subió hasta la cabeza, haciendo volar la hoja de estrella que Piecito tenía en su cabeza. Piecito se puso a reclamarle que se bajara.

**Petrie:** _Linda cabeza plana._

**Piecito:** _No me llamo cabeza plana. Mi nombre es Piecito._

**Petrie:** _Piecito, mmm_. (se hace una capucha con la hoja)

**Piecito:** ¿_Vas a seguir allí arriba?_ (Petrie intenta taparle los ojos, rompiendo un poco la hoja) _No puedes, me estás rompiendo mi hoja estrella._

**Patito:** _Esa es una hoja muy especial mucho. Se la dio su mamá._ (Petrie mira sorprendido a Piecito) _Sí si si._

**Petrie:** _Un regalo de su mamá, muy importante y yo guardo. ¡No tocar nadie!_ (dice mientras enrolla la hoja y comienza a dar vueltas por la cabeza de Piecito)

La discusión terminó cuando Piecito cogió la hoja, y comenzó a correr para que así Petrie volara y no tener que llevarlo más, seguido por Patito. Bronto se quedó detrás observando, hasta que un grito hizo que espabilara para dirigirse a donde estaban, solo para vez como ellos se estampaban contra la Trescuernos del otro día. Empezó a decir que Dienteagudo seguía vivo y como ella estuvo sola con él en la oscuridad, haciéndose la valiente. En una demostración, lanzó a Patito por los aires gracias a un tronco que hizo de palanca. Fueron tras ella para buscarla, solo para encontrarla a los pocos minutos acompañado de una cría de Cola de púas, al cual Patito llamó Púas.

Después de ese momento, todos los dinosaurios hambrientos siguieron su marcha hacia el Gran Valle. Nunca se vio una manada semejante: 2 Cuellolargos, un Trescuernos, un Bocazas, un Volador y un Cola de Púas; todos juntos. Todos sabían que si se perdían se morirían de hambre o caerían en manos de Dienteagudo. Por el camino, de vez en cuando se subían encima de Bronto para descansar. En uno de los descansos, Patito le ganó la curiosidad.

**Patito:** _Piecito, ¿y tu mamá?_ (Piecito se entristece) _Ah, lo siento, no quería ponerte triste, no no no._

**Piecito:** _Tranquila, no está con nosotros. Dienteagudo la…_

Todos se quedaron callados ante la implicación que sugería esas palabras. Al menos hasta que Cera abrió su bocota.

**Cera:** _Ja, sería muy debilucha. Yo podría con él con los ojos cerrados._

Todos la miraron mal, pero ella ni se inmutó, al menos hasta que Bronto se puso delante de ella.

**Bronto:** _No te hagas la valiente, tú no durarías ni un día sola._

Cera se enfadó con ese comentario, pero solo levantó su cabeza de modo altanero y le dio la espalda con la cola levantada. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Cera, pero lo desecharon rápidamente… Todo el mundo sabía que los Trescuernos solo miraban por ellos mismos y veían a los demás por debajo del hombro (incluso a los que los superaban en tamaño). Mientras continuaban por el camino, encontraron un riachuelo pequeño, el cual todos se apresuraron a beber. Bronto olfateaba el aire intentando encontrar algún olor de comida, mientras los pequeños hablaban entre ellos.

**Petrie:** _No hay comida verde, y yo con hambre._ (dice mirando al agua)

**Patito:** _Yo tengo hambre también._

**Piecito:** _Hermano, las hojas de estrella crecen donde hay mucha agua, ¿no? Si seguimos este arroyo, ¿encontraremos algo?_

**Bronto:** _Tal vez sí, tal vez no. En mis viajes he visto lugares donde hay agua y no hay comida. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas hermano._

**Piecito:** _¿Ustedes huelen algo?_

Todos se ponen a olfatear el aire, hasta que un cambio del viento les llegó un olor muy apreciado.

**Piecito:** _¡Hojas estrella!_

**Cera:** _¡Miren! ¡Comida verde! ¡El gran valle! Lo encontré, jajajaja, lo encontré_ (sonriendo con soberbia)

Bronto miró hacia el sitio. Era cierto, había una pequeña arboleda con hojas, pero no era el Gran Valle. Podrían saciar su hambre, de no ser por un temblor que notó en sus patas. Se puso encima de los pequeños cubriéndolos con su cuerpo y diciéndoles que no salieran. El temblor era producido por una manada de Cuelloslargos estilizados, que se zamparon la arboleda delante de sus narices en nada de tiempo.

**Cera:** _Miren lo que están haciendo, pero que egoístas. ¿Y yo qué? Aún tengo hambre._

**Petrie:** _Tu hambre, pues yo vacío hasta arriba. Nosotros en Gran Valle y aun sin comida. Nosotros hambre y sin poder…_

**Piecito:** _Ah Petrie, Cera se equivocó, esto no es el Gran Valle._

**Patito (suspirando):** _Esto no es el Gran nada. No no no._

**Piecito:** _Bueno, será mejor que bajemos a ver si queda algo._

**Bronto:** Es posible, esos Cuelloslargos comieron muy deprisa. Tal vez dejaron algún árbol con comida para todos.

Todos fueron hacia la estéril arboleda, buscando algún árbol que tuviera hojas todavía. Bronto miraba hacia un lado, mientras los demás buscaban por su lado, pero bajo su atenta mirada. En eso se pusieron muy contentos porque había un árbol con hojas, pequeño, pero algo era algo. Cuando llegó Bronto, vió que estaban todos intentando (salvo Cera) hacer una escalera entre ellos para tirar hojas, aunque solo pudieron alcanzar una ramita. Bronto cogió con su boca un buen puñado de hojas y las tiró al suelo, para que todos pudieran comer. Cera, orgullosa, estaba apartada, ya que no aceptaba ayuda de nadie. Piecito la llamó para que viniera a comer, pero ella negó la ayuda, abduciendo que encontraría su propia comida. Comenzó a golpear el árbol con fuerza, pero no caía nada (Bronto miraba con pena como golpeaba una parte del árbol enterrada en la tierra, con lo cual por mucho que golpeara no caería nada). Piecito se dio cuenta de lo mismo, cogió un poco de comida con su boca y cuando Cera golpeó otra vez el árbol, se lo tiró. Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia y comenzó a jactarse de que podía arreglárselas sola, que no temía a Dienteagudo y que esperaba que no se los comiera a ellos. Ya empezaba a anochecer, y la mayoría comenzó a acurrusarse al lado de Cera por miedo a Dienteagudo, dejando a Piecito solo, con la cabeza agachada.

**Piecito:** (suspirando) No hay ningún Dienteagudo.

Se acostó en un agujero que encontró, suspirando de tristeza. Su hermano lo miró con pena, aun recordaba a su madre y no era para menos. Llevaban casi una semana viajando, pero el hecho estaba aún reciente. Si alguien le mirara dirían que a él no le afectó, pero si lo hacía. Se acercó al agujero y lo rodeó con su cuerpo, cola y cuello, haciendo de muralla. Piecito le vio y levantó la cabeza.

**Piecito:** _Bronto…_ (éste le mira) _¿Por qué no estabas con nosotros? ¿Por qué mamá no te mencionó nunca?_

**Bronto:** _Me perdí cuando tenía tu edad. Caí por un precipicio y me arrastró la corriente del río. Cuando desperté, no había nada que me sonara conocido. Esperé viendo como el círculo brillante pasaba sobre mí muchas veces, y nadie vino a buscarme. Sospeché que me dieron por muerto, la caída fue muy alta y la corriente me alejó mucho, además de que tuve varias heridas. Desde ese día, pasaron 12 temporadas frías y no paré de buscarla. Solo el mismo día que os encontré fue cuando…_ (agachó la cabeza y por primera vez que Piecito recordara, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos) _Si hubiera estado ahí, mamá habría…_

**Piecito:** (sorprendido y a la vez triste) _Pero llegaste al final… No estoy tan solo, no creo haber podido hacer este viaje solo._

**Bronto:** _No estoy tan seguro de eso. Puedo ver que eres una copia mía cuando tenía tu edad. Será mejor que duermas, mañana nos espera un día duro._

No habría pasado ni media hora desde aquello, cuando los sonidos de pasos alertaron a Bronto, para ver como Patito se acercaba al agujero "sonámbulo" y se recostaba con Piecito. Al poco rato apareció Petrie e hizo lo mismo, aunque en la cabeza, y justo detrás Púas a su lado. Al poco rato, vio como Cera, al verse en solitario, se acercó haciéndose la dormida para dormir. Bronto sonrió, para luego dormir, aunque siempre estaba vigilante.

Otro capítulo de esta historia. Se va revelando cosas del hermano de Piecito, el por qué no estuvo y la convivencia entre ellos. A partir de aquí cambiará todo en relación con la historia de la película (sino sería como mucho 2-3 capítulos más) y quiero profundizar un poco la relación de hermanos, aparte de situaciones… cómicas entre el grupo de amigos.

Dejarme su review con sus sugerencias, peticiones, etc.


End file.
